Short Stuff
by Sunny Blues
Summary: Sakura refuses to believe that she's… vertically challenged. But her Hokage makes her think otherwise. — Light NaruSaku


**Disclaimer:** Doesn't own shit.

* * *

Sakura remembers her sweet, innocent little genin days where she was a half inch or so taller than orange clad Naruto_. _But now, years later, just _look_ at him.

_'He's at least a head taller than I am…' _Sakura mentally pouted.

Last time the rosette went in her usual clinic to check her annual health status, she was a good 5'1. And a _half.__  
_

But still, Sakura Haruno _refuses_ to believe that she's vertically challenged, even if a doctor himself told her she's short as hell_. _She still wouldn't get the message.

And that's fine with her. Over the long years as a proud, fulfilling kunoichi, Sakura learned to love and treasure herself since no one in the world has a carbon copy of her as theirs. In other words, she's way too comfortable with her body to care about her odd stature anyways.

The most important fact that can matter is that she can still topple mountains (and people) with a flick of her finger at any given moment if she so pleases to.

But the way her (_taller!_) Hokage treat/tease/annoy her, she might as well think otherwise…

* * *

Inside the Hokage office was warm and bright with a comfortable atmosphere surrounding the two occupants within.

Naruto was, for once, fixed intently on signing papers and reviewing critical documents as Sakura, who was sitting in a chair opposite from him, was helping him reviewing other medical documents that was also piled up for him.

Speaking of piles, there were _tons_ of them that scattered the floor, looking like a mini city. Sakura still pitied him from the amount of work that had to get done in his position.

Well, then again, that's what he wanted, no? He often screamed it on the tops of his lungs just to get his point across… But she was still willing to help her dear friend out. It was the least she can do.

Sakura exhaled deeply through her nose as she rolled up a finished scroll, standing from her seat. Stretching with said scroll lightly fisted in her hand, she walked over towards the shelf to put back the document.

Only to encounter a problem.

The pile of scrolls that specifically had medical documentation were on the _highest_ shelf.

_'What!' _thought an fuming Sakura as she used her tippy toes to try to reach the top. It didn't work. _'Pfft… Of course not.'_

She now had the biggest, stupidest dramatical urge to climb to the top of the problematic shelf like a super heroic hiker with hiking gear and everything and _smack_ the stupid rolled up parchment paper into place—

Then she felt something pleasantly warm behind her. And she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

With a deep chuckle that made the rosette's eyebrow twitch out of annoyance while simultaneously loosen her death grip on the item stretched out in her hand, the Rokudaime smoothly took the scroll from her and deposited it into the shelf.

No sweat. And certainly no _tippy–toe–action_ necessary. She twitched again.

He rested his forehead for a brief moment on the top of her head, stuffing his hands in his navy jonin pants pockets, taking in her sweet scent.

"Sakura–chan—" his voice sounded oddly strained.

_"Shut up."_

And with that, Naruto let loose a laugh of amusement into her hair that truly had Sakura wondering if she looked _that_ silly just trying to reach. She probably did. God, who does that anyways? Certainly not adults.

She turned around and faced his bigger form, an angry pout marred her lips as she looked (_up!_) at him, arms crossed.

"What?" she said warily.

Naruto looked back (_down…_) at her and sighed goofily.

"Too cute."

He skillfully dodged a deadly fist headed for his way (_'he was getting good at that now, damn it'_), now standing at her right, slinging an arm around her shoulders, tucking her under his arm.

"Come on, you look stressed from all that _stretching,_" she glared at him. He just grinned. "…and paperwork," Naruto gently teased. "Let's get some lunch."

She relaxed under his arm. At least that didn't require any form of tippy-toeing.

And with that, they headed out for an easy lunch, still pouting.

。。。

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I had to put up this. This was one my mind since God knows when.

Anyways, I can relate to Sakura. I am also (_sadly?_) vertically challenged. In other words, short. I'm old enough to drive and I'm 5'1. A pain, I know.

You vertically challenged? Tell me in the reviews, if you wish to. C:

**さようなら。**

_(Edited: 4/6/14)_


End file.
